


'Sweeter Than Chocolate'

by Winibie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:16:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winibie/pseuds/Winibie
Summary: He looked at you for a moment, his eyes that reminded everyone of a soldier meeting your soft and welcoming ones, he broke the stare and instead turned his attention to the ice, he raised his one hand and asked so quietly you almost didn’t hear him, “Skate with me?”





	

To say you weren’t expecting much was an understatement, you actually weren’t expecting anything from Yuri for Valentine’s Day. Although you had been dating nearly a year he wasn’t known for being very romantic but you loved him anyways, he always had ways of surprising you, sometimes they were good surprises other times not so much.

This time was a good surprise, you were woken up by a knock at the door and upon answering it a florist delivery man was there with a large bouquet of red roses and a card, “Are you Miss.(Y/n)?” He asked, looking up from the name he’d been given. You nodded, your (e/c) eyes wide with surprise, “These are for you, Happy Valentine’s Day.” He said as he handed them to you and left with a wink. 

A wide smile spread on your cheeks as you smelled the flowers and closed the front door, picking up the card you slowly read it aloud to yourself, 

~Dear (Y/n), I may not show it very often nor tell you as often as I should, but you mean a lot to me and today I’ll try to prove how grateful I am to have found someone like you. -Yuri~

“How sweet.” You giggle, unable to keep the smile off your face as you put the roses into a vase with some water and go through your morning routine. “Hmm...I wonder when I’ll get to see Yuri today, he said he was busy practicing his new skating routine this morning but I still have to give him his gift.” You mumbled to yourself, tapping your phone against your chin in thought. 

You were brought out of your thoughts as your phone vibrated, signaling that you were getting a text before it began to play the ringtone you had set for Yuri’s number which was the piece he had recently skated to, ‘agape’. “Good morning Yuri.” You giggled as you answered the phone, “Happy Valentine’s Day (Y/n).” He quickly said, stumbling over his words a little and you could tell without even needing to see him that his face was probably the colour of a tomato. 

“Happy Valentines Day! Are you taking a break from practice? Lilia’s not going to be too happy if she sees you’re not practicing.” You said worried, Lilia was always strict but it was as if she didn’t like you and everytime Yuri had taken a break to call or talk to you she pushed him even harder than before. Maybe it was because you weren’t a great skater? Or because you weren’t seen as one of the perfect popular girls? You didn’t know but chose to ignore her anyways. 

“Yeah I’m going to practice a few more jumps before finishing, come over to the rink.” He said before hanging up the phone, you blinked for a moment before sighing, it looks like you didn’t have much choice but to go to the rink like he ‘asked’. You put your jacket on and grabbed the Valentine’s Day gift you were going to give Yuri and other things you needed before making your way over to the rink he uses. 

When you arrived Yuri had just landed one of his jumps and you clapped, “Way to go Yuri!” You half shouted so he could hear you over the music playing, his face immediately turned red and he turned his face away so you wouldn’t see. You quickly put your skates on, and being the clumsy mess that you are, made your way onto the ice tripping with every step,Yuri turned his head and slowly skated over to you. 

He looked at you for a moment, his eyes that reminded everyone of a soldier meeting your soft and welcoming ones, he broke the stare and instead turned his attention to the ice, he raised his one hand and asked so quietly you almost didn’t hear him, “Skate with me?” 

Your (E/c) eyes widened in shock, you’d seen him practice and perform many times and had even tried learning how to skate in hopes that maybe you two could skate together like Yuuri and Viktor, but you had never imagined he’d ask you to skate with him, especially because you barely knew how to skate and hadn’t been practicing for long. 

“Yuri…” You sighed, a wide grin spreading on your cheeks as you gently took his hand, a smile made its way onto his face too as he laced your fingers together and brought you close to him, wrapping his other arm around your waist. “Yuri, how are we supposed to skate like this?” You protested slightly but nuzzled your face into his chest and giggled. “I want to hold you for a little bit. Okay?” He asked, resting his chin on your head, you nodded, “Okay.” 

The two of you were silent for a few minutes, neither saying anything just enjoying this peaceful moment, which surprisingly Lilia decided not to interrupt. Yuri finally broke the silence, “I love you.” He said, his cheeks were bright red, he still wasn’t used to telling you that although if he could stop being so awkward he would tell you more often. You lifted your head from against his chest and smiled, “I love you too Yuri.” You said as you cupped his cheek with your hand and leaned forward to place a small kiss on his lips. 

His eyes widened and his face became even more inflamed, “Y-Yeah..” He stuttered out, “Less talking more kissing.” You teased, letting out a gasp when he suddenly planted his lips on yours before kissing him back. This was by far the best Valentine’s Day you had ever experienced and the day wasn’t even half over. 

He pulled away slightly and placed small kisses on your cheeks and forehead before pulling away from you but keeping your hands laced together, “Hmm?” You asked confused, “Let’s skate.” He said and gently lead you forward while he went backwards, your eyes went wide and immediately darted to the ice, watching where you were going and afraid of falling you clutched his hands tightly. “Yuri! Careful! I-I’m going to fall.” You squealed. 

“Tsh, I’ve got you.” He said and wrapped an arm around your waist so you were both slowly gliding in circles on the ice rather than actually skating. “This is perfect, I’ve always wanted to skate with you, although I pictured myself as a better skater when it happened.” You said, taking your eyes off the ice for a moment to look up at him. “If you want to become a better skater Lilia and Yakov can help you, or me.” He said, grinning. 

“You.” You said, poking his cheek lightly, “To be honest those two scare me.” You mumbled to which he nodded his head in understanding, “They are very strict but their training pays off.” He said, “Well, I’d like to train with you, maybe just the two of us, in a bedroom, doing some activities.” You giggled, teasing him again, his face became beat red, and would probably stay that colour for awhile. Yes, definitely the best Valentine’s Day ever, one you surely wouldn’t forget.


End file.
